Futur
by InvisibleAloneGirl
Summary: Une simple nuit d'insomnie et des tonnes de questions sans réponses... Qui pourrait m'aider à y répondre? Steve Rogers x OC
**Futur**

Étalée de tout mon long, sur le plancher froid de la Tour Avengers, je pense depuis des heures. L'insomnie est une arme aiguisée aux deux extrémités. Dans ce cas précis, elle me prend plus la tête qu'autre chose. Cela fait des nuits que je n'arrive pas à dormir, ressassant en boucle les mêmes problèmes, sans jamais y trouver une solution. Pas d'issues, aucune faille, à mon plus grand désespoir. J'en reviens encore et toujours à la même question, qui reste sans réponse. Une sorte de torpeur étrange m'envahit depuis quelques temps, entourant mon esprit d'une brume cotonneuse que le manque de sommeil ne fait qu'accentuer. J'essais tant bien que mal de camoufler mes cernes avec du fond de teint, mais on m'a appris à tuer de sang froid, pas à me maquiller. Je pense que je ne trompe personne mais je continue de faire comme si de rien n'était, décidée à ne pas inquiéter un seul membre de l'équipe. Ainsi, je ris et fais des blagues stupides avec Tony, me chamaille avec Thor et Clint... Comme à mon habitude. Les minutes s'égrainent lentement, le tic tac de ma montre résonnant si fort dans le silence qui m'entoure. Ma position est inconfortable mais la flemme est trop forte alors je reste là, stoïque, la respiration lente et le dos en compote. Fouillant dans les poches amples de mon sweat, j'en sors mon téléphone et mes écouteurs, ces derniers rejoignant rapidement mes oreilles, dans un geste habitué. Les chansons hypnotiques de MUSE me donnent des frissons, la voix du chanteur à la fois forte ou brisée, me faisant ressentir en une fraction de seconde toutes ces émotions que j'ai enfoui en moi durant ces dernières semaines. Je me redresse avec lenteur, expirant l'air de mes poumons en un long soupir. Les lumières de New York brillent vivement, par intermittence, éclairant mon visage pâle. Un nouveau soupir m'échappe et je fais craquer machinalement mes articulations devenues douloureuses. Le sommeil me fuit toujours, malgré l'heure tardive, quasiment indécente. Je me lève et commence à faire les cent pas, longeant l'immense baie vitrée. Les chansons défilent mais, faute de batterie, je me retrouve à nouveau dans le silence. Un tintement de verre se fait entendre et je me retourne brusquement, prête à faire face à un quelconque intrus. Une exclamation de surprise franchit mes lèvres quand je reconnais le super soldat.

"_ Steve! Tu m'as fait peur!"

"_ C'est plutôt toi qui m'a fait peur! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure, dans le noir?"

Je hausse les épaules, éludant volontairement sa question et change rapidement de sujet.

"_ Un thé peut être?"

"_ Avec plaisir."

Me hissant sur la pointe des pieds, j'attrape théière, tasses et thé puis commence à faire chauffer de l'eau. Il s'est rasit sur un des tabourets du bar et semble pensif, le menton dans la main, accoudé au plan de travail. Le silence ne me dérange plus et sa présence m'apaise tandis que la bouilloire commence à siffler. Un sourire niais s'étale surmon visage, je le sais.

"_ Quelque chose de drôle?"

"_ Oh rien..."

Nous rions légèrement ensemble, ne voulant pas faire trop de bruit, dans une sorte d'accord tacite. Je verse le thébrûlant dans les tasses, en tend une à Steve et vais m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je me recroqueville dans une position étrange mais que j'affectionne et entoure ma tasse de mes mains, savourant la chaleur qui se diffuse peu à peu sur ma peau gelée. Puis, dans un même élan, Steve et moi soufflons sur notre boisson, chassant la vapeur d'eau en d'élégantes arabesques éphémères. Je souris à nouveau, instinctivement, et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Il m'observe attentivement et je finis par tourner la tête, espérant que les signes de mes précédentes nuits blacnhes lui ont échappé.

"_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question." me dit-il soudain.

"_ Laquelle?" je demande, innocemment.

"_ Pourquoi tu ne dors pas à cette heure?"

"_ Je pourrais te demander la même chose."

Sa tasse tinte sur le bois vernis du bar, il se tourne et fais pivoter mon tabouret pour que nous nous fassions face. J'évite méthodiquement son regard, mais je sais que ses sourcils sont froncés et que ses bras musclés sont croisés sur son torse.

"_ Dis moi ce qu'il se passe."

Il se lève et se rapproche encore plus de moi, nos corps respectifs distants de quelques centimètres seulement. Je répond dans un souffle, me sachant acculée:

"_ Rien..."

En un instant, ses bras puissants m'entourent dans une étreinte protective et son menton se pose sur le sommet de mon crâne.

"_ Je sais que ce n'est pas la vérité."

Un ange passe. Je brise ce moment de flottement en répondant à son câlin. Puis, ma voix brisée, que je peine à reconnaître, s'élève:

"_ J'ai peur Steve."

"_ Peur de quoi?"

"_ De tout. De l'avenir. J'ai... On m'a formé à tuer. Sans le S.H.I.E.L.D, sans vous tous, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une vulgaire criminelle..."

"_ Ne dis pas cela..."

"_ Je ne fais qu'énoncer les faits. Le futur me paraît si trouble... Je n'ai aucun avenir en dehors de cette tour..."

"_ Cesse de raconter des bêtises!"

Le super soldat se décolle de moi, me prenant par les épaules. Sa colère semble s'évaporer lorsqu'il me voit, moi, espionne surentraînée, au bord des larmes, les yeux brillants. Ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps, j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains et me replie encore plus sur moi même, essayant sans grand succès de contenir mes violents sanglots. Tout ce que j'entend, à travers mon cocon de douleur, c'est le captain qui me murmure "pardon" sans interruption, caressant mes cheveux dans un geste qui se veut apaisant mais qui me fait d'autant plus mal, car je sais que cette tendresse me sera refusée. Je commence à débiter toutes les inquiétudes qui me rongent depuis des semaines, ne supportant plus de retourner sans cesse ses interrogations dans mon esprit épuisé.

"_ Si je fais un pas hors de cet endroit en n'étant plus un agent, je devrais me cacher, fuir sans arrêt loin de tous ces gens qui veulent me voir mourir lentement et dans d'atroces souffrances. Aucune intégration possible. Pas de relations, ni de contacts amicaux. Cela mettrait trop de gens en danger! Je ne voudrais pas que d'autres gens meurent à cause moi ou de ce que j'ai pu accomplir dans le passé!"

Un spasme me traverse, me faisant hoqueter à travers mes sanglots incontrôlables. Je me retrouve à nouveau emprisonnée dans ses bras, m'accrochant désespérément à son t-shirt. Il continue de caresser mes cheveux puis se met à parler.

"_ J'ai dormi pendant plus de 70 ans. Je croyais aussi que tout avenir considéré comme "heureux" ou "normal" m'était refusé."

"_ Était?"

"_ Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre..."

Mes yeux gris se lèvent immédiatement pour plonger dans les siens, d'un bleu cristallin. Un mince sourire étire ses lèvres... Ces mêmes lèvres qu'il approche lentement des miennes et finit par les déposer, caressant ma bouche. Nos corps se rapprochent et mes doigts se perdent dans ses courts cheveux blonds. Nous finissons par nous séparer... Ses mains errent dans le creux de mon dos, tandis que je caresse avec lenteur sa nuque.

"_ Tu veux bien être mon avenir?"

Je place un autre baiser sur ses lèvres puis répond:

"_ Rien ne me rendrais plus heureuse."

Je souris, réellement comblée, toute trace de larme disparaissant de mon visage. Nous restons ainsi quelques secondes, savourant cette sensation de calme. Rassurés.

Je finis par entrelacer nos doigts et fais quelques pas vers ma chambre en lui disant:

"_ Retournons nous coucher..."

Il acquiesce et nous nous dirigeons main dans la main vers ce lit que j'ai déserté il y a des heures de cela.

En me couchant tout contre Steve, je réalise qu'en plus d'un remède contre mes insomnies, j'ai enfin trouvé mon futur...

The End.


End file.
